Paxter Redwyne
Paxter Redwyne is the Lord of the Arbor and the head of House Redwyne. Biography Background Paxter Redwyne is the Lord of the Arbor and the head of House Redwyne, a vassal family of House Tyrell of Highgarden. Season 1 Lord Petyr Baelish tries to entice Lord Varys to one of this brothels mentioning how he will accommodate any preference or inclination. Lord Varys already knows and lists the illicit practices his spies have uncovered including Lord Redwyne's sexual proclivity towards prepubescent boys."The Wolf and the Lion" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, no mention is made of his sexual preferences – if this was indeed the "Lord Redwyne" that Lord Varys was referring to, and not some distant cousin. Lord Paxter Redwyne commands one of the largest fleets in the Seven Kingdoms which anchors at the Arbor. During Robert's Rebellion, he participated in the Siege of Storm's End; his fleet prevented the castle from being resupplied by sea. It is mentioned in passing that Stannis Baratheon still bears a grudge against Lord Redwyne for this. He is the first cousin and oldest friend of his liege lord, Mace Tyrell. He married Lord Mace's elder sister, Lady Mina of House Tyrell, and they have two sons, Ser Horas and Ser Hobber, and one daughter, Desmera. Lord Redwyne is described as "stoop-shouldered and thin, his bald head fringed by tufts of orange hair." Lord Redwyne doesn't side with Renly Baratheon in the War of the Five Kings, as Cersei held his twin sons hostage at the Red Keep. Following the Battle of the Blackwater, he is made an advisor on the Small Council alongside his liege Lord Mace Tyrell and Lord Mathis Rowan. At the breakfast prior to King Joffrey's wedding ceremony, he unveils a scale model of a war galley with 200 oars being built in the shipyards of the Arbor, which will be named King Joffrey's Valor, though it's currently unknown if the name was changed following Joffrey's death. In the fourth novel, Cersei sends 2,000 Lannister soldiers and the Redwyne fleet, under the command of Lord Redwyne, to conquer Dragonstone. Lord Redwyne, a veteran military commander, decides against launching an open assault, since it may result in unnecessary casualties; instead, he chooses a slower but safer tactic - laying a siege to the castle, in order to starve the besieged into submission (what may take at least six months). He also orders to dig a tunnel underneath the castle walls. Some time later, Loras Tyrell takes the command over the besieging troops and manages to take the castle quickly, but at great and unnecessary cost. Following the taking of Dragonstone, Cersei orders Lord Redwyne to sail the Redwyne fleet back to the Reach, to deal with the ironborn raiders who conquered the Shield Islands. In the fifth novel, following Cersei's arrest, Lord Redwyne is given a seat at the Small Council as the Master of Ships and Grand Admiral. Currently, Lord Redwyne on is his way to the Arbor to fight Euron Greyjoy. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Пакстер Редвин it:Paxter Redwyne pl:Paxter Redwyne zh:派克斯特·雷德温 Category:Members of House Redwyne Category:Lords Category:Reachmen Category:Living individuals Category:Bannermen of House Tyrell